Video: Daughter to Father
by 123leyang321
Summary: Video about a what if daughter/father relationship between Piper and Domiwick. A father's day themed story. WATCH ON YOUTUBE. LINK ON THE STORY.


This is NOT a pairing video, it's about a what if daughter/father relationship between Piper and Domiwick. I KNOW they're NOT related in the cartoon.  
The main reason I chose A. J. to portray Piper's father was because he was the only male character (besides the main cast and the Cyclonian/Raptor villains) that had enough screen time on the cartoon and interacting with Piper. The other reason is that he's an explorer, so he'd suit the role even better because of that.  
Other than that, he doesn't even look anything like her, so you can get why I had to resort to the extreme here, please bear with me.

 **Video:** Piper and A. J. Domiwick - Daughter to Father

 **Song:** Confessions of a Broken Heart by Lindsay Lohan

 **Theme:** Family, Hurt/Comfort

 **Link:** www . youtube . com ./. watch?v=lClSec8a7aE ( _remove the extra dots and the spaces_ )

 **Daughter to Father**

 _When Piper was young, her parents had a fight about her future as either a Fuel Crystal Expert or an Explorer. Her mother said that as a crystal expert she'd have a more stable life and that'd be best for her, but her father disagreed, saying his daughter had the potential to be a great explorer. He gets very angry and decides to leave the Terra to go on an expedition._

 _Not long later, the Terra is invaded by the Cyclonians, and while they try to fight back, the place is eventually destroyed and Piper is the only survivor, so she sets off on her own. She ends up meeting the Storm Hawks, a group of rebels against the Cyclonian Empire and joins them. While on the team, Piper sends a letter in order to try to locate her father, who she believes is still alive. As the squadron goes on missions, she's involuntarily reminded of her father and she starts to suffer because she doesn't know where he is and she can't communicate with him. She starts to get depressed and her friends worry about her, so they try to help her giving her resources to find her father._

 _One day, she receives a letter from him, telling her where he is and asking her to join him on his current expedition. She immediately shows the letter to Aerrow, the leader, so he can tell the squadron to set a course to her father's location. When she meets him, she's very delighted, but her happiness soon disappears when she finds out he's working with the Cyclonians. She pieces things together and realizes it was his fault her home Terra was attacked. She runs away with the group, devastated with this new discovery, but she decides she won't let her father get away with it._

 _She goes back to where her father is with the Storm Hawks and they ruin the expedition. Her father gets very angry at her and demands her to explain herself. The two fight and she blames him for the invasion of her home Terra and the death of her mother, something he wasn't aware of. In the light of those news he allows himself to be captured by her._

 _The squadron sets off to the high security prison from Terra Atmosia, and while Domiwick tries to convince Piper to give him a chance to redeem himself, she doesn't listen to him because he broke her trust. She torments him with her disdain towards him and always reminds him of his huge mistake by treating him like some criminal._

 _He decides to set things right again, so when she lowers her guard, he knocks her out and flies off to Cyclonia alone, so she'd not get involved in his mistake. When Aerrow finds Piper alone in the ship, he shows her the book with a message from her father, saying that while he can't change the past, he'd at least try to fix the future. Knowing what he was going to do, Piper worries about him and attempts to go after him._

 _Domiwick arrives in Cyclonia and destroys all his contributions to the Empire, spoiling their plans. Cyclonis is enraged by that and punishes him with his life then disposes of his body. Too late to save her father, Piper and the others manage to track down his corpse. She is very saddened, because she never wanted his wish for her forgiveness to cost his life, so she at least gives him a proper burial, and as she visits his grave, she leaves behind the incomplete book they've been writing together and his binoculars._


End file.
